BLIND
by HunHan Day
Summary: Luhan sangat menyukai Tony Stark sedangkan Sehun menyukai Lightsaber dan keduanya pun saling cemburu 'buta' / [Special HunhanDay] / Yaoi / DLDR / RnR


.

 **[BLIND]**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: kuanggap ini kado untuk Hunhan jadi fik ini resmi menjadi milik mereka /ahak**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Typo(s), M (for explicit sexual content) and many more~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary_ : Luhan sangat menyukai Tony Stark sedangkan Sehun menyukai Lightsaber dan keduanya pun saling cemburu 'buta' / [Special HunhanDay] / Yaoi / DLDR / RnR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo, Happy Reading~~**

Sehun menatap datar lurus ke depan. Tepat pada obyek hidup di seberang meja cafeteria yang membatasinya. Kedua manik _hazel_ nya menatap bosan namun sedetik pun tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan. Pemuda bersurai _brunnete_ itu muak dengan kegiatan monoton yang dilakukan sang obyek semenjak hampir satu jam yang lalu. Tampak begitu sibuk menggerakkan jemarinya yang cukup lentik –untuk ukuran pria- sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Meregangkan otot lehernya sekilas dan kembali bertopang dagu. Satu jam terbengsek yang pernah ditemuinya. Sebab gara-gara benda silikon itu, seorang Wu Sehun jadi terabaikan.

"Luhan," Sehun bersuara setelah ucapan terakhirnya lima belas menit yang lalu. Pemuda berambut abu keunguan itu menanggapi dengan dengungan yang sama setiap Sehun berusaha memanggilnya.

"Kau bisa membeli minaturnya secara _online_ atau datang langsung ke _merchandise shop_ terdekat tanpa harus bersusah payah merakitnya seperti itu," ucap Sehun, "Jujur saja kau terlihat amatir bahkan saat membaca brosur pedomannya."

"Ssshhh, diamlah Sehun. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku." Sergah Luhan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Apa yang ia katakan barusan memang benar adanya. Kekasihnya itu hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui jika dirinya baru pertama kali menyentuh mainan semacam itu. Menepis keringantanganan Sehun untuk membantu mengatasi masalahnya saat tak mampu membedakan antara tangan kanan dan tangan kiri. Padahal Sehun ahlinya mengutak-atik _action figure_ semacam itu.

"Siapa kekasihmu, Luhan? Aku atau Tony?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap bosan pada sebuah robot setinggi 23 cm.

Luhan tertawa renyah, menghantarkan vibrasi suara yang menyatu dengan semilir angin senja bulan Januari. Menjadikan sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi Sehun saat mendengarnya.

"Kau sangat lucu jika tengah cemburu, Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan masih enggan meninggalkan fokus pada _action figure_ Ironman keduanya.

Sehun mendengus, _Cemburu pada tokoh fiksi? Yang benar saja_.

"Nah, selesaaiii!" Luhan berseru mengangkat kedua tangannya. Matanya berbinar menatap hasil karya tangannya.

"Ini _original suit_ Ironman dan ini adalah Ironman saat bergabung dengan perangkat _Veronica_ -nya," Luhan mengangkat kedua _mini figure_ tersebut ke hadapan Sehun, "Mereka keren, 'kaann?" Pamernya.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil alih kedua benda tersebut, "Baiklah, mereka keren. Sekarang cukup bermainnya, ayo pulang."

"Sehun! kembalikan Tony-ku!" Luhan mencoba meraih Tony-nya, namun si pelaku terus menghindar tak mau memberikannya. Pemuda rusa itu pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Untuk sementara biar aku yang mengamankannya. Akan kukembalikan setelah kau berhenti mengacuhkanku," ucap Sehun final.

"Tidak adil! Bilang saja kau mengingkannya, Sehun," protes Luhan. Ini menyangkut idola tercintanya, dan apapun akan ia lakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan kembali duplikasi itu meski harus berdebat alot dengan kekasihnya.

"Apa gunanya? Tony-mu tidak memiliki _hole_ senikmat dan seketat milikmu, Luhan," terang Sehun santai.

Wajah Luhan memerah, ingin sekali ia menjepit mulut vulgar sang kekasih dengan jepitan jemuran. " _Pervert_! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau di kamarmu banyak sekali versi _Gundam_? Yifan bilang kau seorang _Gunpla_ , jadi tidak mungkin kau tidak tertarik dengan Tony-ku!"

"Itu bukan aku, asal kau tahu saja semuanya pemberian Yifan. Dia selalu membelikannya jika sepulang dari Kanada," elak Sehun.

"Itu karena dia tahu apa yang paling disukai oleh adik tersayangnya," cibir Luhan.

"Itu semata karena dia terlalu idiot untuk membedakan mana bocah sepuluh tahun dan mana pria dua puluh dua tahun," tanpa mengurangi rasa sayangnya, Sehun memaki sang kakak, "Dan lagipula Tony-mu terobosan baru dari Marcel bukan Banzai." Imbuhnya.

Luhan mendengus, "Tapi tetap saja mereka sama-sama _action figure_."

Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar, merasa perdebatan konyol ini akan tiada ujungnya.

"Diamlah. Hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini, ayo pulang." Sehun memasukkan dua robot itu ke dalam tas kuliahnya. Membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"Sehun, kau tidak benar-benar menyitanya, kan? Awas saja kalau sampai kau melakukannya, aku akan…" Luhan melempar _deathglare_ -nya.

"Akan apa?" Aliran _nonvisual_ diantaranya pun terjalin kuat. Antara tatapan mengancam dengan tatapan intimidasi. Sehun menantang Luhan untuk berbicara lebih.

"Atau aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama sebulan," dengan wajah merah padam Luhan terpaksa mengatakannya. _Demi Tony, ini semua demi Tony!_

Sehun tampak tak terkejut. Laki-laki itu justru menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada, seolah menunjukkan pada dunia siapa dominan di sini. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tak pantas disaingin oleh seorang tokoh film.

"Kau tidak bisa bercinta dengan benda mati seperti ini jadi apa kau akan tahan?" Sehun membalikkan situasi, "Lebih dari itu antara aku dan Tony, siapa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Hah?" Luhan tak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Andai saja yang menanyakan bukan Wu Sehun, sudah pasti ia akan menjawab Tony. Namun itu tidak berlaku karena di depannya sekarang adalah orang yang ia cintai meski otaknya sering konslet.

"Ayo katakan. Mana yang kau pilih? Aku atau Tony?" Sehun kembali bersuara. Dalam hati pemuda itu tersenyum melihat keraguan di wajah cantik Luhan-nya.

 _Huh, butuh usaha lebih agar pria tua itu mampu menyaingiku dalam mendapatkan hati Luhan_ , batinnya.

"A-aku…" kentara sekali Luhan dilemma. Ia menatap Sehun memelas dan hanya mendapat lemparan _smirk_ darinya.

"Aku pilih Tony."

Seketika senyum Sehun luntur, "Apa?" tentu saja jawaban Luhan barusan tidak ia duga.

Kini ekspresi Luhan kembali mengeras dengan mulut mencebik, "Jadi, sekarang kembalikan Ironman-ku!" Kedua tangannya terjulur. Sehun masih bergeming, mentalnya cukup _shock_ mendapat penolakan tak langsung barusan. Ia kalah dari si manusia besi.

"Sehun!" seru Luhan sebal karena tak direspon. Yang dipanggil akhirnya tersadar lalu membuang nafas kesal.

" _Ok, fine,_ " bukannya menyetujui untuk mengembalikan, Sehun justru bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan.

"Eh? Hey, Sehun-ah? Yak, Sehun tunggu aku!" Luhan buru-buru mengejarnya, hampir saja tasnya sendiri lupa. Di atas meja sisa-sisa rakitan mainan dan lem ia tinggalkan. Tamu yang merepotkan.

Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi saat Luhan ikut menaiki sisi jok yang lain.

"Sehun, kenapa tiba-tiba marah dan meninggalkanku? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu," Luhan mengeluarkan protesnya, ia melirik sekilas pada tas yang kekasihnya yang –dengan tidak biasanya- diletakkan disisi pintu pengemudi. Membuat Luhan semakin sebal menyadari bahwa Sehun benar-benar tak mengijinkan Luhan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Sehun, jangan diam saja!" tipikal pemuda Wu saat _mood_ nya memburuk, ia akan diam dengan wajah dan aura mengerikan. Luhan mendesah, ini tak akan ada habisnya jika keras kepala dibalas dengan keras kepala yang lain. Pemuda rusa itu menenangkan diri sejenak dan berusaha melembut.

"Baiklah Sehunnie, aku minta maaf. Ini salahku, jangan marah lagi hum?" Luhan mengelus dagu Sehun namun laki-laki itu menjauhkan wajah kakunya.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi. Maafkan aku, oke?" kali ini Luhan memegang tengkuknya dan Sehun menepis tangan itu menjauh.

Pemuda itu melirik Luhan dingin, "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Huff~" Pemuda rusa pun meniup poninya, menekan diri untuk tidak memelintir leher kekasihnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Luhan bergumam sambil menggeser tubuhnya hingga akhirnya – **BRUG,** ia terduduk di pangkuan Sehun. Saling berhadapan dengan kedua lengan Luhan bertengger indah di kedua bahu kokoh itu.

Mata Sehun bertemu dengan mata Luhan. Tidak ada keterkejutan di wajah sang dominan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan? Menyingkirlah." Sehun mengusir tanpa bermaksud untuk memindahkan tubuh itu sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu cara lain selain ini. Kau kejam sekali Sehun jika sampai tak memaafkan kekasihmu sekarang." Luhan kembali mencebikkan bibirnya, kali ini sedikit ada unsure menggoda.

"Selain ini? Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa?" Tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Membuat Luhan terkelabui akan unsur tersirat dalam ucapan tersebut.

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. Ia pun berbisik, "Aku akan melakukan ini," dan jilatan sensual pun mendarat di sana. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya saat pertama kali lidah basah itu menyentuh salah satu spot sensitifnya. Berusaha keras untuk menahan friksi aneh yang mulai menjalar hingga ke perut.

Luhan masih menjilat dan kini disertai kuluman. Nafasnya yang panas dan memberat ia hembuskan dengan sengaja. Sebelah tangannya bergerak meremas surai kekasih, menjambaknya kecil.

"Sehunhh…" Luhan sengaja mendesah kecil lalu menarik bibirnya untuk berpindah ke leher. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak ke dada bidang Sehun, meremas fabrik yang melekat pas di tubuhnya yang kemudian merambah untuk membuka kancingnya satu persatu.

Sehun masih bergeming, tidak menolak maupun merespon. Laki-laki itu menguji sampai sejauh mana penggila Tony Stark itu akan bertindak.

Kulit tangan Luhan bersinggungan dengan kulit halus nan kokohnya dada Sehun. Seketika membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit mengejang akan kesempurnaan tubuh kekasihnya. Jujur saja Luhan iri. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba berlatih, tubuhnya tidak akan sebesar dan sekeras Sehun. Hingga hanya kata 'manly' lah yang menjadi deklarasi kebanggaannya.

Sambil meraba perut Sehun, Luhan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Menggesek milik Sehun dengan bokongnya yang sama-sama masih terhalang kain. Membuat Luhan sedikit mendesis di sela cumbuannya.

Sehun yang tegar dan patut diacungi jempol karena saat ini mampu menekan nafsunya yang biasa menggelegak tatkala tengah bersenggama dengan Luhan-nya.

"Luhan, menyingkirlah. Hari sudah menggelap," Sehun mendesis rendah. Dalam kesadarannya yang masih tersisa Luhan merutuk dalam hati. Sepertinya Sehun sangat marah hingga mampu menolaknya.

Luhan mengecup _adam apple_ Sehun lalu naik ke dagu, bibir, hidung, sebelah mata dan yang terakhir jidatnya. Detik berikutnya ia menarik diri, menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Sehun," ucapnya seolah ingin menangis. Luhan tidak tahan jika laki-laki itu tetap mendiaminya.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan sudah memilih Tony. Jadi bercumbu saja sana dengannya," balas Sehun tak berperike-Luhan-nan. Dalam hati ia menikmati segala ekspresi yang diperlihatkan pemuda rusa itu.

Luhan menatapnya datar beberapa saat, lalu mencoba bangkit untuk menyingir, "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akan bercinta saja dengannya mulai sekarang."

Namun tubuh Luhan terhenti karena tak bisa digerakkan.

"Sehun, lepaskan aku." Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan kedua lengan Sehun yang memgangi pinggang Luhan kuat.

"Pergi sana," ucap Sehun datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau kau tak melepaskanku?" kadang Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan kinerja otak kekasihnya.

"Pergilah, Lu," lagi-lagi Sehun bersikap ambigu.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan!" hampir Luhan berteriak dua oktafnya jika saja kedua tangannya tidak tengah mencoba menyingkirkan kedua lengan kekar itu.

"Kenapa kau malah menggodaku?" Sehun tak merasa terganggu dengan dorongan-dorongan bertenaga Luhan –yang bagi Sehun tidak berefek banyak.

"Menggoda apa?!" bentak Luhan. Rasa _horny_ yang sempat menghampirinya tadi seketika meng-uap akibat polah si pemuda putih pucat.

"Dengan terus menggesekkan bongkahan kenyalmu di atasku…kau pikir apa?" mendengar itu Luhan menggeram.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah! Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan berhenti memberontak dan menatap Sehun sangar. Membuat Sehun hampir saja kelepasan tertawa karena ekspresi manly yang Luhan keluarkan.

 _Manly dari hongkong_.

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Kenapa kau tidak lanjutkan apa yang tadi kaulakukan?"

"Tubuhmu tidak merespon sama sekali," Luhan membuang muka. Antara kesal dan malu.

"Mungkin kau yang kurang berusaha. Jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh seharusnya kau lebih serius,"

Luhan melotot ke arah Sehun. Ingin rasanya ia menarik bibir tipis –yang sialnya juga menggoda- itu kencang-kencang.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi sudah cukup menurunkan harga diriku! Apa kau mau kekasihmu ini terlihat rendahan?"

"Bukankah semuanya demi Tony-mu?" Sehun benar-benar kepala batu. Luhan memejamkan mata serta mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan diri agar tidak membotaki kepala _brunnete_ itu.

"Haahh…" akhirnya Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafas tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah Sehun, apa yang harus lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Luhan bertanya sambil menggerakan jemarinya untuk mengancingkan kemeja Sehun lagi. Ia tertunduk lemas dengan mulut masih manyun.

Membuat Sehun gemas lalu menjepit dan menariknya. Luhan meronta dengan teriakan yang terpendam. Sang pelaku tertawa.

"Kau terlihat _hopeless_ sekali Xiao Lu. Tsk, dasar rusa payah." Sehun menghentikan ulahnya dan mendapat _deathglare_ dari Luhan.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan syarat," ucapan Sehun tak mengejutkannya. Luhan hanya menatap bosan, siap menerima karena kekasihnya tidak menerima penolakan. Ucapannya adalah mutlak.

"Pertama, cium aku. Kedua, berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkanku lagi dan ketiga,"Sehun menghirup nafas sejenak, "Tidak ada Ironman selama seminggu."

"APA?!" kali ini Luhan benar-benar berteriak. Sehun hanya bersedekap tak mau tahu. Membuat Luhan kembali mendesis.

"Baiklah, tapi tiga hari!" Luhan mencoba bernegoisasi.

"Tiga hari? Baiklah," Luhan tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu kutambah menjadi dua minggu."

"HEI!" Luhan melotot tak percaya.

"Masih ingin menawar?"

"Baiklah, satu minggu!"

"Baiklah, tiga minggu."

"SEHUN!"

Luhan mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta dengan mahluk seperti Sehun? Astaga.

Dengan pasrah akhirnya Luhan menyetujuinya, "Baiklah satu bulan…" dan Sehun tersenyum menang.

"Kalau begitu syarat pertama, cium aku," Sehun menunjuk bibirnya, membuat Luhan mau tak mau mencium dan masuk dalam buaian Wu Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN!" sebuah teriakan menyambut pemuda rusa serta kekasihnya begitu keluar dari lift sebuah gedung apartemen. Menemukan empat kepala yang ternyata sahabat keduanya.

"K-kenapa ramai sekali?" Luhan menatap semuanya bingung. Pasalnya keempat sahabatnya itu tengah berdiri –sepertinya cukup lama- di luar apartemen Sehun.

"Astaga, apa kalian lupa kalau malam minggu ini giliran kita berkumpul di tempat Sehun?!" Pemuda bereyeliner tebal mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kita sudah menunggu satu jam." Timpal pemuda yang tengah jongkok sambil fokus pada _game_ di ponselnya.

"Bahkan makanan yang kubawa sudah mendingin." Pemuda bermata _doe_ ikut protes sambil mengangkat tiga plastik besar dengan tiga label yang berbeda.

"Tau begini lebih baik aku mengajak Kyungsoo ke Love Hotel." Ucap suara lain.

Mendengar itu Luhan hanya menepuk jidat lalu tersenyum tak enak.

"Semuanya maafkan kami. Aku dan Sehun lupa." Tuturnya sambil bergelayut manja pada salah satunya. Sebut saja Baekhyun. Pemuda itu hanya membuang nafas.

"Sudahlah, kalian hanya menunggu satu jam bukan sebulan. Tak usah merengek."

"Tsk –bocah Wu ini minta dipites rupanya," Pemuda yang telah berangan ke Love Hotel bersama Kyungsoo itu merangkul pundak Sehun dan menariknya, "Cepat buka pintunya." Imbuhnya _bossy_.

"Lepas, Kai!" Sehun menggoyangkan bahunya agar laki-laki eksotis itu menyingkir lalu memasukkan _password_ kamarnya.

Setelah terbuka, semuanya pun bergilir masuk.

"Hei, sebentar," Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan setelah semuanya masuk. Luhan menatap sahabatnya penuh tanya. Namun pemuda itu justru mengendus tubuh Luhan.

"Kau mungkin bisa mengelabui yang lain tapi tidak denganku, Luhan." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya sambil memincing seolah menangkap basah seorang pencuri. Luhan terdiam, matanya mengerjap agak panik.

"Mengaku padaku, kau lupa janji kita hari ini karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Sehun, iya 'kan?" setelah berucap buru-buru Luhan menutup mulut pemuda Byun. Menandakan bahwa apa yang dituduhkan padanya itu benar.

"Ssstt…jangan keras-keras. Aku tidak enak dengan yang lain," bisik Luhan. dengan cepat Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan dari mulutnya.

"Setidaknya samarkanlah dengan baik bau sperma yang masih melekat. Kau ini menjijikkan sekali bisa dengan santainya berjalan dari _basement_ apartemen menuju ke sini dengan bau sperm—hmmpptt"

"Ish, sudah kubilang diam atau justru kau sendiri yang membongkarnya!" pekik Luhan tertahan. Baekhyun mengigit tangan Luhan dengan sengaja, membuat sang empu mengaduh menjauhkan tangannya.

"Haish, kau ini benar-benar, Lu," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu tidak disengaja, Baekhyun," Luhan membela diri, "Ada perdebatan kecil yang mengakibatkanku berakhir klimaks di pangkuan Sehun," jujur saja Luhan kesal mengingatnya.

"Selalu saja begitu," Baekhyun yang telah mengenal seluk beluk rupa cinta mereka tak mampu berkomentar apapun lagi. Keduanya pun memutuskan masuk setelah Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan untuk mandi air kembang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, berhenti memainkan _gadget_ -mu!"

"Akh, Baekhyun! Zombie itu memakan otakku!" si pemuda tiang listik menggelepar protes lantaran ponselnya direbut paksa oleh kekasihnya. Apalah manusia Park itu pikirkan sampai-sampai tak bergerak beberapa jam hanya karena 'Plants Vs Zombie'.

"Baekhyun, kumohon kembalikan! Mataharinya sudah keluar banyak!" Chanyeol sempat melihat ke layar sebelum sang pelaku penyerobotan menghentikan permainan.

"Ish, hentikan, Yeol! Kau sedari tadi hanya berjongkok di sudut ruangan seperti orang idiot saja! Pergilah ke ruang tengah dengan yang lain!" omel Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya seperti bocah hingga akhirnya berjalan gontai menyusul yang lain.

Baekhyun menyita ponsel itu dan kembali menuju ke dapur, bergabung dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Tsk, dasar telinga Yoda. Susah sekali menjauhkan _gadget_ darinya," Baekhyun masih menggerutu hingga menarik perhatian kedua pemuda yang lain.

"Tidak hanya kau, Baek. Sehun dan bubble tea juga seperti itu kasusnya," ucap Luhan sambil mencolek krim coklat buatan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi seminggu ini dia membuatku stress karena terus berteriak; argh, Baek otakku berhasil dimakan zombie lagi!" Baekhyun menirukan cara Chanyeol saat ia kalah bermain, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertawa.

"Kalau Kai beda lagi. Mungkin kalau bukan meteorit yang menimpa kepalanya, ia tak akan berpaling jika sudah serius menonton,"

"Menonton apa?" celetuk Luhan.

"Ah, paling juga _blue film_ ," dengan sukarela Baekhyun yang menjawab, membuat kepalanya menjadi sasaran spatula Kyungsoo. Korban pun hanya meringis sakit.

"Aku memukulmu karena jawabanmu benar, Baek," tutur Kyungsoo tanpa merasa bersalah. Mendengar itu Baekhyun mendengus dan Luhan kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Avengers?!" Baekhyun memekik sambil menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Yap." Luhan mengangkat sebuah DVD kebanggaannya.

"Oh, tolong siapapun, cegah manusia rusa itu memutar film itu lagi," kali ini Kyungsoo yang protes.

"Oi, Luhan! Kami juga masih ingin menikmati hidup dengan menonton film lain," timpal Kai.

"Kita sudah memutar DVD itu enam kali dalam sebulan," Chanyeol mengkalkulasinya dengan akurat.

"Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita, Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil memberinya tatapan tajam. Luhan pun merengek,

"Oh ayolah Sehuuunn…lihat, judulnya. 'Avengers: The Age of Ultron'," tunjuknya. Sehun hanya menatap aneh Luhan. Kekasihnya pikir dirinya balita atau bagaimana.

"Sudahlah, Lu kau pasti hanya ingin melihat Ironman di film itu," tuduh Chanyeol benar, "Kami bosan."

"Aku bahkan sampai hampir hafal setengah dialognya," Kyungsoo menyuap yogurt ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku bahkan lebih parah," Baekhyun tak mau kalah, semuanya menatap si eyeliner, "Selama hampir sebulan saat aku bermaturbasi dengan membayangkan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi Tony Stark!"

"APA?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Uhuk uhuk…Kai minum Kai…"

"Woaaa…" Kai bergumam takjub sambil menyodorkan minum pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun memutar kedua matanya malas.

"BENARKAH ITU, BAEK?! YAK, BAKAR DVD ITU SEKARANG JUGA! BAKAR!" Chanyeol menunjuk benda di tangan Luhan dengan heboh dan rasa kesal bukan main. Bagaimanapun ia tak terima jika wajahnya tersaingi oleh pria berkumis itu sekalipun dalam khayalan Baekhyun. Memalukan.

"Yak, Baek seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya. Itu namanya menusuk teman dari belakang!" protes Luhan tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol.

Giliran Sehun yang mengernyit tak percaya. _Sebenarnya situasi macam apa ini?_

"Luhan, duduklah. Berikan kaset itu padaku," Sehun akhirnya meminta apa yang menjadi sumber kegaduhan di sini.

"Hah? Tidak! Jangan sita yang ini juga!" Luhan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung.

"Kalau begitu duduk dan simpan benda itu jauh-jauh!" Sehun berkata mutlak. Luhan mendengus dan berjalan ke sisi Sehun, menghempaskan bokongnya sambil mendekap DVD itu kuat-kuat.

"Jadi sekarang jadi nonton apa tidak?" Kyungsoo bertanya bosan.

"Tonton apapun selain Tony Stark!" seru Chanyeol berapi-api.

"Kalau begitu aku! Aku! Aku membawa DVD pinjaman dari rental komplek sebelah," Kai mengeluarkan sebuah DVD baru yang saat ini tengah _booming_.

"Itu bukan _blue film_ , 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja bukan! lihat sampulnya," Kai memperlihatkan cover sampulnya dengan bangga.

"Woaa…'Star Wars; The Force Awakens'!" seru Chanyeol takjub. Diam-diam Sehun menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat.

"Ini asli? Bukan bajakan?" Kyungsoo mengambil lalu membolak-baliknya.

"Ish, tentu saja bukan, Kyung,"

"Hei, coba teliti lagi. Siapa tahu covernya Star Wars tapi isinya 'Menculik Miyabi 2'" celetuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Yak, Baek sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Kalau kau mau menonton yang seperti itu, pintu kamarku akan selalu terbuka untukmu," sungut Kai. Baekhyun hanya nyengir.

"Ah, sudahlah sudahlah. Cepat putar film itu," Sehun berucap tak sabar. Jujur saja ia salah satu penggemar dari Darth Vader.

Kai dengan gesit melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan mereka semua pun terhanyut dalam alur pertunjukkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya begitu sampai di kamarnya –kamar apartemen Sehun tepatnya. Wajahnya ia tekuk sedemikian rupa hingga tak sedap dipandang.

Sehun menyusul kemudian.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya heran. Selama menonton film semua tampak baik-baik saja. Luhan bahkan cenderung berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Namun setelah acara malam mingguan selesai, si rusa itu kembali aneh.

Dan sekarang yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

Sehun menghela nafas sambil bersedekap dan menatap Luhan yang duduk di ranjang. Ia menunggu kekasihnya buka suara.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," dan akhirnya Luhan melakukannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sehun?" mendengar itu Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. _Apalagi ini?_

"Apa kau lupa kalimat yang kukatakan saat aku memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Sehun menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Luhan berdecak sambil membuang muka. Sebuah gestur ketidakpercayaan untuk Wu Sehun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?" Sehun mencoba bersikap kooperatif kali ini.

"Sekarang kau pilih," Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan mimik muka serius. Sehun pun menunggu.

"Pilih aku atau Lightsaber?"

"Apa?"

Seketika hening.

Sehun _cengo_ dan Luhan tetap serius. Seolah pertanyaannya merupakan pengantar antara hidup dan matinya ekosistem beruang kutub.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Luhan?" kembali Sehun mengatur ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Sudah pilih saja!" sergah Luhan. Pemuda Wu pun membuang nafas sebelum benar-benar menjawab,

"Baiklah, aku pilih Lightsaber,"

"Hah?!" Luhan melotot tak percaya mendengar jawaban Sehun yang diucapkannya dengan tenang. Bahkan terkesan santai tanpa beban dan keraguan.

"Apa? Bukankah kau suruh aku memilih? Sekarang aku sudah memilih," tanpa rasa berdosa Sehun mengutarakan isi otaknya.

" _Ok, fine_! Mulai sekarang kita putus! Dan kau bisa mengencani Lightsaber sepuasmu!" Luhan hendak beranjak keluar sebelum akhirnya dicekal oleh Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku orang idiot mau bercumbu dengan benda mati? Kau ini kenapa, Lu?" Sehun tak habis pikir dengan isi kepala Luhan selain Tony.

"Kau yang kenapa! Selama pemutaran film kau terus mengabaikanku dan malah memilih berdiskusi dengan mereka mengenai film bodoh itu tanpa mengijinkan aku ikut!" Luhan berteriak sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sehun di lengannya.

"Siapa yang tidak mengijinkanmu? Dan siapa yang mengabaikanmu? Kau sendiri yang terus terdiam di sebelahku,"

"Aku diam karena aku sangat kesal, bodoh! Jadi lepaskan aku!" Luhan mulai meronta.

Sehun hanya menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan heran.

"Mungkin itu karma buatmu karena kau sering mengacuhkanku karena Tony sialan itu," Sehun pun menarik kesimpulan. Tentu saja secara asal.

"Apa?!"

"Bukankah baru tadi sore kau melakukannya padaku? Mengabaikanku berjam-jam hanya karena sebuah _action figure_ Ironman,"

"Yak, apa kau lupa kalau masalah itu sudah selesai? Tadi sore pula kita telah bernegosiasi. Jadi jangan ungkit itu lagi!" protes Luhan tak mau dibilang terkena karma.

"Tapi tetap saja judulnya kau yang mengacuhkanku terus menerus." Sehun ikut bersikeras.

"Tidak selama masalah terakhir tadi telah selesai dengan damai. Sekarang yang memulai masalah lagi adalah kau, Wu Sehun!" meski _submissive_ , Luhan tak mau kehilangan citranya sebagai laki-laki –yang mengaku- _manly_.

Sehun menggeram dan menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat, "Lalu apa maumu, Luhan?" tanyanya menahan kesal.

"Mauku kau lepaskanku dan biarkan aku pergi!" seru Luhan tak gentar.

"Tidak kuijinkan," balas Sehun absolut.

"Tidak ada hak kau mengaturku Sehun! Kau sudah memilih Lightsaber jadi mulai saat ini aku bukan kekasihmu! Bercinta sana dengan Lightsaber-mu sampai kau mera—hmmmppthh!"

Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan dengan mulutnya secara paksa. Bermaksud menyadarkan sang kekasih agar kewarasannya pulih. Mana ada cemburu dengan Lightsaber? Menggelikan.

"Hmmptthh!" Luhan berteriak dalam ciuman brutal Sehun. tubuhnya ditarik melekat dengan tubuh si jakung hingga sulit bergerak. Luhan tak mampu membebaskan diri lagi.

Sehun terus melumat lidah Luhan hingga wajah si rusa mendongak disertai saliva yang mengalir dari mulut ke sepanjang dagu dan lehernya. Jangankan melawan, mengimbangi pun Luhan tak sanggup.

"HAAHHHH…" Luhan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya begitu Sehun melepas pagutan mautnya. Mengais udara sebanyak mungkin karena tenggorokan yang serasa tercekik.

"Kau tau Luhan kenapa aku memilih Lightsaber?" bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga sang kekasih, membuat pemiliknya meremang geli.

"Itu karena Lightsaber adalah benda kebanggaanku. Masa depanku dan dirimu. Ya, itulah mengapa aku memilihnya," kali ini kuluman bertengger di tindikan telinga Luhan.

Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tetap memberat. Kedua matanya terpejam sambil kedua tangannya berpegang erat kemeja Sehun. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa tubuhnya mulai dijajah dan tak kuasa mempertahankannya.

"Aku..hhh..tidak yakin kalau..hhh..kita sedang membahas Lightsaber yang sama," ucap Luhan susah payah. Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagimana kalau kita cari tahu, hum?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu memposisikan kejantanannya di lubang Luhan, seolah memberinya salam perkenalan. Kemudian mulai menusuknya secara pelan dan hati-hati.

"Argh, Lu jangan diketatkan—rilekskan dirimu," ujarnya dengan suara tercekat.

Luhan mengerang, "Ahhkk!—Pelan-pelan—Ahhk!—Sehun!" Ia mencengram bahu sang _dominan_ dengan kuat. Pahanya bergetar keras, nafasnya terengah-engah dan kepalanya menengadah dengan mulut terbuka guna menangkap oksigen.

 _Erotis_ , satu kata itulah yang bisa mendiskripsikan ekspresi yang ada pada sang Luhan saat ini. Dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi, peluh yang membanjiri keningnya, serta nafasnya yang pendek-pendek, semua itu membuat Sehun semakin terangsang.

Sehun menangkap pinggang Luhan dan mulai menggerakkan temponya dengan lambat serta dalam. Sedetik kemudian tempo lembut itu menjadi hentakkan keras serta agresif. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya mengerang keras dengan nafas tersedak.

"Ahhk!—Sehun!—Ahhk!—Nghh!" Luhan tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah seirama dengan kejantanan Sehun. Suara lenguhannya terdengar tanpa henti. Ia menikmatinya.

"Luhan—Hghh!" Sehun ikut mendesah penuh nafsu. Ia terus bergerak keluar masuk tanpa henti. Peluh yang membanjirinya tak dihiraukan sama sekali. Libidonya semakin meningkat seiring desahan sang _submissive_.

"Hhh—Sehun—" Luhan memanggil dengan suara putus tersengal-sengal, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kekasihnya. Mereka terus bersenggama untuk terus mencoba titik puncak masing-masing.

Luhan mengerang keras, "Ahhkk! Sehun—Aku hampir sampai!" ia meremas surai coklat diatasnya, tubuhnya gemetar tanpa henti.

Sehun berusaha menahan gerakan Luhan yang gemetaran tak terkendali. Ia merangkul tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya tanpa mengurangi temponya.

"Aku juga Luhan—" ujar Sehun sambil terus menghajar _prostat_ Luhan tanpa ampun.

Paha Luhan bergetar keras, cairan putih kental itu mendesak ingin segera dikeluarkan dari ujung kejantanannya. "Sehun!—Ahh—Keluar!—AHHKK!" sang Luhan mengerang tertahan, jarinya mencengkram rambut Sehun sebelum menyemburkan spermanya hingga menodai perutnya.

"Aghh!" otor perut Sehun mengejang, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa henti lalu membenamkan spermanya dalam _rectum_ -nya. Hentakannya terhenti membuat spermanya menetes dari liang tadi.

Sehun membelai rambut keunguan Luhan yang telah berantakan, sedangkan sang empu masih terpejam menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Bagaimana, Luhan? Lightsaber-ku?" tanya Sehun dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya. Luhan menatap lemah pada Sehun dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

" _Pervert_!" olok Luhan sekenanya. Sehun tertawa.

"Jadi…masih ingin memilih Tony daripada aku?" kembali Sehun bertanya. ia masih memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Luhan tanpa menindih.

Luhan mengerang, "Jangan mulai lagi Sehun..." Ia membuang mukanya ke samping.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Lu. Kau tentu sudah tahu bukan, bagaimana perasaanku jika terus-terusan diabaikan olehmu," tuturnya.

Luhan masih diam dalam posisinya.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun lembut. Namun tetap hening.

"Luhan…" panggilnya lagi, "Xiao Lu—"

"Baiklah maafkan aku," Luhan memotong panggilan Sehun tanpa menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena selama ini mengacuhkanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya terlalu hanyut dan asyik sendiri. Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Sehun." Luhan berkata pelan dan tulus.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku pun minta maaf padamu karena telah menyita paksa mainanmu serta mengabaikanmu tadi. Aku tak bermaksud. Aku sangat mencintaimu," Sehun mengecup hidung Luhan.

Pemuda penyuka Ironman itupun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas pertanda balasan cinta darinya.

"Aku telah memutuskan," Luhan menatap Sehun begitu mendengarnya. "Aku akan mengembalikan Tony-mu besok." Imbuh Sehun.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak marah dan cemburu lagi?" kedua mata Luhan berbinar penuh harap.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya, "Cemburu dengan tokoh fiksi dan benda mati? Tidakkah itu konyol? Kau pikir juga begitu, 'kan?" mendengar itu Luhan tertawa.

Benar, kalau diingat lagi Luhan merasa bergidik ngeri karena dirinya pernah cemburu buta dengan sebuah benda mati bernama Lightsaber. Ya, benar-benar buta.

"Tentu ada syarat agar aku mengembalikan Tony-mu," Sehun kembali melayangkan smirk andalannya.

"Apa?"

Wajah Sehun mendekat ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik, "Lima ronde untuk satu _action figure_ ," ucapnya mutlak dan Luhan kembali terbelalak.

.

.

.

.

Di luar kamar tampak empat kepala tengah memasang sebelah telinga masing-masing ke daun pintu kamar Sehun.

Mendengar suara aneh lagi, keempatnya menjauh –oh, tidak juga. Ada satu yang masih tetap menguping. Ketiganya terdiam dengan canggung sambil bertatapan.

"Mereka…tidak lupa kalau kita masih di sini ;kan?"

"Sial, aku butuh gelas agar bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas," yang sedang menguping bersuara.

"Yak, Kai! Apa yang kaulakukan, cepat ke sini!" dengan pekikan tertahan salah seorang menjewer telinga Kai.

"A-a-akhh…ampun, Kyung!"

Hingga menyisakan dua yang tersisa.

"Hmm…Baek, kurasa kita juga harus menjauh," yang tinggi bersuara.

Yang pendek meremas bagian bawah kaosnya.

"Kurasa di kamar mandi tidak buruk, Yeol," ucapnya.

"Hah?"

"Kau mau membantuku, kan? Kau tak mau 'kan aku kembali bermaturbasi sambil membayangkan Tony Stark?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Chanyeol seketika sesak nafas namun dengan mantap membalas, "Malam ini dan seterusnya aku hanya milikmu, Baek!"

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n** : HAPPY HUNHANDAY EVERYONE! /tiup terompet, tepuk tangan, tabuh drum, bakar menyan/ tidak terasa Hunhan sudah empat tahun dan mereka belum bisa _go public_ T3T suka ada pait-paitnya gitu ngelihat mereka kode-kodean tanpa bisa mendeklarasikannya(?) secara langsung ._. Hubungan mereka itu bak Juliet-Romeo yang telah mengalami modernisasi serta terkena _global warming_ …indah dan tragis, dan bagaikan sebuah medan perang tak kasat mata…penuh perjuangan –argh pokoknya mereka SPECIAL! 3 tetep _keep calm and support Hunhan_ , karena kisah mereka belum usai sampai sini ^0^ Percaya apa yang kita percayai dengan mempercayai bahwa Hunhan itu memang ADA /ahooyy~~

Ekhem, soal fik ini, maaf sekali kalo…yah gitu ._. entah kenapa setelah migren menyerang mood jadi ikut berubah, alhasil tulisan dari tengah sampai akhir isinya absurd semua -_- apalah yang harus segera dipost biar gak kepikiran selain DL mevet-vet

Special Thanks to **Lieya** yang telah mengadakan event ini serta mengijinkanku ikut ngerusuh hehehee

Special Sorry(?) to **Robert Downy Jr** yang aku nistakan melalui mulut seksi Sehun T3T maafkan aku om, aku tak bermaksud mendustakanmu, aku fans-mu om~

Last, thanks untuk readers; khususon HHS/HHHS yang telah membaca, sumbang fav/foll/review di fik ini maupun fik-fik lain di akun ini /sini tak kisseu…

Sampai Jumpa di HunHanDay selanjutnya! ^0^ #4yearswithHunHan

.

 _Regards_

 **Wu Akai**


End file.
